The invention is a respiratory device to be used during a catastrophic fire and/or smog weather conditions.
Respiratory devices are used by rescue squads, such as fire fighters and ambulance men. Usually they are equipped with respiratory devices such as breathing filters, oxygen apparatus, etc. However, those devices are technically rather sophisticated, because they are designed to be used several times, and therefore are expensive. For smog weather conditions, simplified breathing devices are known and are used in areas where smog frequently occurs. Such breathing filters, however, are not suitable as respiratory devices during catastrophic fires.
During catastrophic fires in large buildings, such as public buildings, hotels, sky scrapers and similar buildings, the problem is more frequently than not that persons being in those buildings are cut off from their escape, because on their way to escape they have to pass through rooms already on fire. The use of wet clothes or similar materials as a respiratory device is not sufficient in those cases to allow a safe escape. Usually those persons will suffer severe injury or even will faint from the noxious gases.